Thank You You Make My Life
by It's-Nothing-Just-A-Wolf
Summary: You are having a hard day and the Doctor is there to help you in every way possible.


Thanks

A Doctor Who Imagine

You had managed once again to find yourself in a sticky situation. As you sat at your desk trying to finish up the work you had once again procrastinated on you could feel your stress levels raising. Running your hands through your hair you got up and started pacing. Moving around was good for the mind and proven to help release stress. You tried to keep your thoughts together and knew you were failing epically. You sat down sighing ready to cry. "Why do you always do this to yourself!"

You jumped as you heard the knock on your door. Frowning you walked over and opened it. "Doctor?" He smiled that lopsided smile before seeming to examine himself "Yep, it seems to be me!" You broke into a smile "What are you doing here? I thought you had a thing in Dracnos." He waved that aside walking in beside you "Oh that, it really wasn't big. They just needed me to read something. As soon as I was done I just thought to myself "You know who I haven't seen in a while? Y/N! And now well here I am." You hugged him tight "I couldn't be happier!" As you pulled away the Doctor seemed to study you frowning in the process. "What happened here eh?" His thumb ran over your cheek where it absorbed the tracks of tears. "Oh, it's stupid really. I was just trying to finish up some work and got stumped."

He frowned and walked over to your work. 'Oh you've been writing again!" You shrugged smiling shyly. "Yeah, I quite my job and decided I would just do this. It makes me happy." He looked up at your from his position of looking at your computer. "That's great Y/N. This is really great." You mumbled a small thanks. "So what's the problem? This is your dream!" You ran your hands through your hair as you explained "It's just that the first book did really well and I'm supposed to have the sequel in by tomorrow and I can't think of an ending for the life of me!" He nodded re-reading the story. He knew what happened, you had been writing it when you were traveling with him.

"Hmm, well Jakes supposed to make it out of the cave and find Anna right?" You nodded confused at what he was getting at. "So why not have something dramatic happen between him escaping and finding her. Maybe have him find out she has been kidnapped too, turn it into a third book if you have to. You could do a third book about him finding clues and rescuing her or something. I mean I'm not very good with endings but I don't think it sounds half bad." He was quite surprised when he looked up and found your body pressed against his in the tightest hug of his life. "Thank you thank you thank you! That's exactly what needs to happen!" The two of you quickly got to work finishing what would had to be your best work ever!

By the time you were done you were both exhausted but had an amazing book to make up for it. "There, it's sent." You said with a satistifed smile. The Doctor leaned over your shoulder watching as it did send. He pulled you closer to him "Your amazing, you know that right?" You rolled your eyes before looking at him. "You really saved my butt today you know that right?" You said mimicking him. He chuckled "I always save your butt." You faked being offended chucking a pillow at his head which only turned into an entire war of pillows and feathers. Not that either of you could be bothered to feel guilty about the destroyed pillows. You were laughing too hard to see him landing a deadly blow to your stomach effectively knocking him on top of you. The two of you laid on the floor laughing insanely. "Oh my gosh I haven't laughed this hard in so long!" He laughed with you "Me neither!" He looked down at you smiling gently. He was the only one capable of making you feel this way. Sometimes the feeling scared you but at the end of the day you were grateful for it. He always managed to get your through everything even if he wasn't there.

He leaned down giving you a gentle kiss that made your toes crinkle. You laughed against the kiss before mumbling "Your squishing me!" He chuckled helping you up. "So when do you have to get back to saving the world?" He shrugged smiling a smile that gave you curiosity. "What's going on inside that crazy head of yours?" Hands in pocket he swayed back in forth "Oh you know only thinking that I think I'm ok here for a little bit. How else am I supposed to get this amazing book I wrote." You laughed slightly surprised "We wrote, but what about all of your adventures." He looked at you "I think they can wait until I watch my girl become a famous writer. Then she can come with me." You felt tears come to your eyes. "Thank you, thank you so much. I seriously don't deserve you. I hope you know how much I care about you." He hummed pulling you closer "Well good because I care a lot about you too." You laughed as he brought you in for another kiss. "Let's go to bed." He picked you up carrying you to your bedroom. Holding you safe against him the entire night. As he was falling asleep he heard you mutter those two repetitive words that always made his heart warm. "Thank you."

"Let us be grateful to the people who make us happy, they are the charming gardeners that make our souls blossom." –Mary Proust

Authors note: Hey guys, so things have been really hard for me lately (which would be why I haven't been writing) but I just thought I would make this to hopefully let some of you be happy and grateful. I hope you guys are having happy wonderful lives and I just thank all of you who have been with me and supporting me through my writing and I love you all. Thank you so much for reading and have a great day!


End file.
